scarlet spider
by issic clark
Summary: I do not own any of this. this is all just from my imagination all character belong to their respective owners


**Hello people this is another new story I have been working on for a bit and I think I have gotten all of the kinks out of it. This is a Naruto and teen titans (comic) crossover with some marvel added in as well in this story Naruto's life will be similar to that of x23 but will have spider powers. Naruto will be the scarlet spider and I will try to incorporate spiderman villains in this story as well. Naruto's life will be shown later in the story though I will show some things through flashbacks I will put in other chapters. His story and origins will mimic Kaine's and maybe a little of x23's I feel his painful past and her tragic filled stories will be a great story for Naruto. Naruto will be established in Gotham city and so will some of the spider man villains I will put in the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Gotham city this place was a playground for criminals and psychopaths all of which ran around this city on almost a daily. Batman and his crowd fought to protect this city often and criminals were indeed scared of him but it didn't stop their activity. A bus just arrived in the city stepping off was a boy of 16 he had black hair and blue eyes his name was Naruto Uzumaki and he doesn't think he will like this city. He didn't want to come here but after spending an entire year with Julia she had said his future was in this city. He didn't know what she meant but he learned not to question her future powers. Mainly because she was genuinely always right.

Deciding to leave the bus station he headed to the address she had given him apparently she had made arrangements and set him up with a apartment. She had given him the key and said the place would be his new home. As he walked he looked around the city and he had to admit it didn't look bad during the day that said however he didn't take things at face value he knew that this city would change during the night.

Arriving at his apartment he sat down on the couch and looked around for a minute it was a nice place two bedrooms, a nice bathroom. The kitchen was also amazing but that didn't matter to him for now he would set himself up and explore the city during the night. But for now he decided to take out the candles and white chalk drew a giant spider diagram on the floor lit the candles and remembered his exercise.

'Breath in and out, in and out, in and out your mind of all distractions and focus' he thought as he put himself in a trance.

Opening his eyes he found himself in a black void with webs in a giant white web. In front of him was his mentor and trainer Julia Carpenter. She was wearing her typical red coat and sunglasses with her long wavy red hair.

"I'm here in the city but i'm sure you already know that." said Naruto

"Yeah, listen thank you for going all the way believe it or not this is your first part of your journey to redemption." she said

Naruto just looked at her and silently wondered out loud "Do I really deserve it?" he asked himself.

She heard his silent question and looked at the boy with a small frown. "Listen I know you feel you don't deserve this but you do. You have suffered more than most kids your age should have. Have you done things? Yes but what's important is what you do now not what you did in the past." she said to him as she touched his shoulder.

"Listen Naruto I can't make you do this you have to want to. I know you can be better I know you can be the person SHE wanted you to be. But you have to want it as well good luck Naruto and god bless." she said as she suddenly vanished.

Coming out of his trance he just sat there contemplating what she told him. He didn't know if he deserved this second chance, no in that's wrong he knew for sure he didn't disever a second chance. He had hurt so many people killed so many people, he was a monster and he knew it. Hell he even killed the person he saw as his mother.

 **Later**

It was nighttime in the city of Gotham and he knew that the scum of the city was out during this time all of them thieves, murderers, dealers, rapists, and psychopaths. Naruto decided to explore the city during it's sinful hour which currently brought him to the dock.

As he walked around he found his way to the dock of the city surrounded by shipping containers and water. He just stared at the water. That was when he heard something it sounded like a car coming jumping high in the air he landed on the in the shadows to watch what was going on.

There were two cars three men came out of each on one side one was holding a bag that looked like money. The other had nothing but it could be something was in the trunk of his car.

"I got the money. I hope you got the merchandise we asked you to get." said one of the thugs.

"Yeah she's in the trunk knocked out and all tied up. She's exactly like you wanted young and blonde." said another thug.

That was all he needed to here looks like they were buying some poor girl off the street. Then Naruto had charged and before anyone could do anything he kicked one of them in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"What the hell!?" shouted another one of them

They tried shooting him but he dodged all of their bullets naruto the struck one of them in the back of the head knocking them out. Shooting a web from his hands he got two men and pulled them to him the he based their heads on the ground. The last two just ran away after seeing the fight was pointless.

Picking up them money from the ground he opened the bag and seen a lot of money he would go home and count it later. After that he had remembered the girl they had kidnapped going to the car and opening the trunk he'd seen her. She had blonde hair and seemed to be wearing white panites and a sports bra.

She was injured and was bleeding slightly staring at her for a second she had opened her eyes a little she looked at him blurying.

"Hep me" she had whispered barely able to talk

Picking her up and ignoring her moans of pain he quickly dashed off to the nearest hospital.

 **Later**

He had arrived at the hospital with the girl in his arms bridal style. When he walked inside he got people's attention.

"This girl needs help. Help her now." he simple said as the doctors took her out of his hands.

"Hold it pal you have some explaining." said the officer who just happened to be their.

"Gotham dock east end their 6 knocked out bodies they kidnapped the girl and had intended to sell her." he said simply as he walked out and jumper on the side of the building when no one saw him.

Leaving the girl in safe hands he decided to go home and sleep.

 **Next day**

Standing on the roof of his building in nothing but his pants he stared at Gotham city the place where his new life would begin. He couldn't help but think of that girl he had saved the pain and the look of fear in her eyes he had seen eyes like that in his victims and himself at one time when those monsters were training him.

He hoped that girl would be okay he didn't really understand why he cared but for some reason he did.

 **BANG**

He had heard a gunshot and a scream he looked down and saw a man with a gun in his hand running from a store across the street. Jumping over he shot a web line in front of the man.

"The hell?" the robber asked

Then Naruto tackled him and started to beat on him punching him hard in the face over and over again then he took his arm and snapped it causing the man to scream in pain. Naruto then did the same to his other arm and then he started punching the man over again. When he was finished the man looked like a blooded mess his face was messed up and he would need plastic surgery and both his arms were broken. When he looked around he saw people staring at him with fear they were shocked and scared at what he just did mainly at the brutality of what he did to the man. After seeing the looks on their faces he dashed into an alleyway and jumped to a roof he stood there for a second and then he punched a wall in a fit of anger.

"Who was I kidding this was a mistake." he said to himself and went home well soon to be former home.

 **Docks**

The were here arresting the men that they were told about but they have to be taken to the hospital for their injuries. They cops were down below.

"How exactly did you know about this?" asked one of the cops.

"Some kid had taken some woman to the hospital and apparently told us she was being sold here told us what was going down before he stopped it." said another

"You think this is connected to the recent missing women around the city?" asked the cop.

"Maybe but for now let's take these six in and find out what they know." said another cop

Above them however a figure was above them he wore blackish orange suit with orange armor chest plate. Orange hair and had wrist mounted flame throwers on him. He looked down at the people and cops below him pointed his wrist flamethrower and simply said with a psychotic grin "Burn." and suddenly everything exploded in fire.

 **Hour later**

He knew this wouldn't work but he still gave it a shot anyway he was stupid to think he could be anything more than what they made him to be. He was a killer, a weapon, and a monster and he could never be anything else. That's why he was leaving today he stood on the roof one final time he was walking back inside.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

He heard it a large explosion it was coming from the hospital 'the girl.' he thought to himself those people must have sent someone after her. He stood there for a second contemplating on what to do and after a minute he decided and knew what to do going in his room in his closet. Moving things around he opened a box a proceed to put on his costume.

 **Hospital**

Holly robinson was having a bad day first she was kidnaped and about to be sold off as a slave to god knows who. When she resisted they beat her almost half to death but she had been through that before and knew how to recover from it. She didn't know how she had gotten to a hospital when she asked she was told a kid had carried her here. Her friend Selina Kyle had come to visit her and promised to find the people who hurt her she was resting until she had heard and explosion and see the fires in the hallway.

That's when she saw the person doing it he kept talking calling himself Pyro and that he was here to burn this place down for the fun of it.

"Hey girl i've been looking for you." the fire spewing maniache had said.

"Me?" she said confused

"You see doll face the people who hired me to do this wanted me to kill you just to make sure you don't talk. To be perfectly honest however I planned on burning this place anyway just for the fun of it." he said

She sprinted tried to run for the stares but then suddenly a fire in the form of a snake had gotten in her path blocking her way to the stairs she then suddenly her her back to the window and the man in front of her grinning like a madman "I'm going to enjoy hearing your flesh sizza- what the?" then suddenly the glass broke and the man was kicked away from her.

Naruto was web swinging to the hospital he was wearing the costume Julia had given to him. It was a scarlet red with black finger gloves, and a black mask with red lenses. Naruto had saw the person who started the fire and he was about to kill the person he had saved. Going to the window he kicked through it and kicked the man in the chest away from the girl. Turning to the woman "Get out of here." he simply said.

"Well isn't this interesting i've always wanted to kill a superhero." he said. "The names pyro spider kid and this is about to be the end of your short carrier."

Naruto said nothing and charged at the man punching him in the face he let out a torrent of fire Naruto jumped over it and kicked pyro in the face.

Spitting out blood pyro looked at the him "you're dead kid." he said simply and then suddenly his spider sense went off and behind him he saw the fire had turned into some kind of flaming bird and it charged him.

'To hot can't take it' "AHHHH" Naruto had jumped back the costume had given him some resistance but this heat was to pure for him to take.

After a minute of regaining his bearings Naruto went after Pyro again catching up to him he grabbed and threw him towards a window. He needed to get him out before the entire hospital burned down he charged and tackled him out the window. They were free falling to the ground Naruto started punching and kneeing pyro while they fell make sure he took the most damage.

"You're dead do you hear me dead i'll burn you so bad not even an ash will be LEFT!" he screamed before being punched in the face. Naruto didn't let up he punch, kicked and head butted the man relentlessly hoping to bring him down. Then he noticed his wrists and crushed the flame throwers on his hands and removed the fuel on his back.

"You think i'm powerless kid will guess again I need the flamethrowers to make the fire but i'm a pyrokinetic I control FIRE!" he screamed as suddenly the fire around them turned into an inferno with fire snakes attacking him he screamed in agony.

Pyro approached "That's right kid burn burn bad. What the?" he had seen some kind of web cocoon and suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed his throat.

Pushing him back he started punching him in the face repeatedly after a minute he stopped and pyro was moaning in pain "By the way my name is SCARLET SPIDER" naruto said and Kicked him in the face hard knocking him out cold.

Then he heard something behind him it was people and they were clapping and cheering him on. This was an odd sensation but it felt good. Maybe just maybe this could be the start of his second chance he could be a hero and make up for all he has done the pain he's caused and the life's he has taken.

 **This is the end here is the first chapter tell me what you think hope you all enjoy it.**


End file.
